The Taste of His Cherry Chapstick
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos tries out James' chapstick.


**The Taste of His Cherry Chapstick**

**Pairing: James and Carlos**

**Summary: Carlos tries out James' chapstick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognise no matter how much I want to. I only own my own ideas. **

**I apologise for this now. This is a result of sleep deprivation and illness. This idea popped into my head as I lay curled up in bed watching The Covenant for the millionth time. **

"So tell me who am I supposed to be. What I gotta do to get you close to me," James sang, lucky comb running through his meticulously groomed hair, "If I run away tonight will you follow me. Come on, come on, come on."

Placing his lucky comb on the counter in front of him, James let his gaze return to the mirror in front of him. He smirked at his reflection taking in the way his bangs hung perfectly across his forehead, his hazel eyes sparkling with mirth. However the smirk soon dropped from James' face when he ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, frowning slightly at the dryness he felt there.

Scanning the various beauty products lined up along the bathroom counter, James smiled to himself when he found the small stick of lip seal that he was looking for. Picking up the small tube, James pulled the cap off, sniffing deeply as the smell of artificial cherries filled the space around him. Bringing the stick to his lips, James smoothed the chapstick over his bottom lip, pursing his lips before spreading another layer over his top lip.

Putting the cap back on the chapstick, James spared a glance at his watch, surprised to find that he had half an hour before he had to go meet his date for the night. Taking a step back from the mirror, James smoothed a hand down his shirt, eyes raking over his figure in the mirror.

A light blue button up covered his muscular physique, the tails hanging loose. The two top buttons were strategically left open hinting at the muscular chest that lay under the light material, the tanned skin standing out in stark comparison to the pale material of the shirt. Dark jeans hugged James' long legs, the pretty boy's favourite star belt completing the outfit.

Running his hands over his shirt once more, James stepped closer to the mirror once again, hands moving to grab his lucky comb once again. Yet just as his fingers brushed the plastic handle, James paused, cocking his head to the side as a muffled sound reached his ears. Moving away from the mirror to the bathroom door which sat slightly ajar, James listened to the sound as it grew louder.

"In your face, you think you could beat the great Carlitos but you were wrong." James smiled to himself as he listened to his friend yell at an unknown source.

Stepping back to the mirror, James gave himself a quick once over. Happy with his appearance, James grabbed his lucky comb and slipped it into his back pocket, sliding the tube of chapstick into his front pocket before sauntering out of the bathroom. As he walked over towards the living room, Carlos' voice grew louder, curses and victory cries echoing throughout the otherwise empty apartment.

Stepping into the living room, James couldn't help but smile at his Latino friend as he bounced about on the couch, fingers pressing harshly against the game controller in his hands. The smaller teen's eyes flickered over to the tall boy for a second before focusing on the screen once again.

"James grab a controller." Carlos said jumping to his feet as his fingers rapidly danced over the controller.

"Can't do dude, gotta a date in a bit." James replied perching carefully on the edge of the couch to avoid the tan boy's flailing arms.

Carlos didn't respond, just continued to hit the buttons madly, his curses growing louder and louder. Touching a finger to his lips, James noticed that his lips were lacking their usual smoothness even though he had only just applied a layer of lip seal. Pulling the tube out of his pocket, James tugged the cap off, puckering his lips as he applied another thin layer of lip seal.

A sniff was heard next to the pretty boy, James' gaze flickering to the boy next to him. He watched, amused as Carlos' nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent again.

"You wanna try some?" James asked the tube gripped firmly in his hand.

"Nah I'm good thanks." Carlos replied too engrossed in his game to pay attention to what James said.

"It's cherry." James said knowing the Latino's love for cherries.

"Oooh gimme." Carlos said turning to James, brown eyes wide with excitement, making grabby hands.

James smirked to himself as he moved closer to the Latino, the tube still gripped firmly in his hand. He watched as Carlos threw his controller onto the coffee table, completely oblivious to his character quickly dying on the screen. The excitement in Carlos' eyes turned to confusion as James closed the gap between them, his free hand moving to cup the Latino's cheek.

"Uh..." Carlos started but didn't manage to finish as James' lips descended against his own.

The kiss was nothing more than a simple pressing together of lips, James' fingers brushing lightly against the soft strands of hair that were hidden behind Carlos' ear. James began to slide his lips against Carlos', revelling in the sensation of the Latino's slightly dry lips against his own smooth ones. A few seconds passed before Carlos began to kiss back, his movements tentative.

Disconnecting their lips with a soft pop, James pressed his forehead against Carlos', staring down into the hooded and confused brown orbs. The pretty boy kept his hand resting against Carlos' cheek, his thumb stroking soothingly over the soft caramel skin.

"What was that?" Carlos asked his voice and expression dreamy.

"You wanted to taste my chapstick." James replied with a chuckle.

Carlos scowled playfully at the taller teen, his lips pressing forward into a pout. "Really what was that?" He asked once again.

"That was a kiss and a rather good one at that." James leant forward and brushed his nose against Carlos.

Carlos giggled the sound melodious to James' ears. "But what about your date?" The tan boy asked, pulling back slightly.

James made a sound of recognition in the back of his throat, hand dropping from Carlos' cheek. Reaching into his jeans pocket, James pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen a couple of times before pressing it to his ear.

"Oh hey Tasha," James spoke into the phone when his date answered, "I won't be able to make it tonight. I think I'm sick." James gave a pathetic sounding cough down the phone.

Carlos heard a small muttering at the other end of the phone before James pulled the device away from his ear, tapping the screen once. Turning his attention back to the Latino, James scooted forward, finger stroking against the soft skin of Carlos' cheek.

"Now where were we?" He asked flashing Carlos a winning smile before leaning down and sealing their lips together once again.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Even though this idea is random, I love how it turned out. **


End file.
